


Windchimes

by bayushkibayu



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Writer's Block, Yukina mentally loveposts about Kyle, lowkey fluff, lowkey kyle/yukina implications but it's many years after the main events of pride arc, this happens so many years after the main events of pride arc, totally not based on me having actual writer's block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayushkibayu/pseuds/bayushkibayu
Summary: Yukina gets hit with writer's block and tries some ways to get out of it.
Relationships: Kyle Marlon & Yukina Freezis
Kudos: 3
Collections: Union Server of Evillious 24 hour ficjam





	Windchimes

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the first USoE ficjam! The prompt given was "bells". Windchimes count as bells, right?  
> Haven't written in years, I hope this doesn't suck *too* much.

Yukina Freezis, not to blow her own horn, usually considered herself a half decent writer. However, as she looked out of the window at her desk, tapping her fingers on the paper absently, she slowly came to realise something - granted, it was something she knew already, and had experienced many times prior, but every time she thought about this particular something the revelation would hit like it was new, as if it was a runaway unbroken horse and she were an unlucky bystander. As she nibbled on the back of her pen, staring up at the windchimes she left hanging from the window frame - Kyle thought it’d be nice to have some there to listen to on breezy days - a thought crept up the back of her mind. 

I have no idea what to write right now, was the thought. 

This was soon followed by another thought: heh, write, right, homophones. 

And so Yukina Freezis found herself fiddling with her pen, staring at the windchimes as they swayed back and forth in the warm Lucifenian breeze, the tinkling resounding through the room as clear as the tiny little bell one puts on the collar of a cat so one will know where it is. She was alone in the house, as Kyle had left to get paints, so she had plenty of space to be alone with her thoughts. Usually, this would be a good thing. The problem here, however, was that the thoughts never coalesced into anything coherent, like a plotline or something. Instead they were a jumbled mess of scattered phrases and sentences, like “I wonder what to make for supper”, “I hope Kyle doesn’t get lost like he did last time he went to buy paints”, “can shoes of red-hot iron be considered bells”, and above all, “I have no idea what to write right now”. 

Ah, whatever, Yukina thought, I’ll never get anywhere moping like this. Let’s see, Yukina. Think about any ideas that float up into your conscious thoughts. Like...for example, a wolf and human girl falling in love, or an accidental murderer having to live with his crime on his conscience? Ooh, how about a - no, that idea definitely isn’t family friendly, let’s not consider that. Hmmmmmm…

She stood up. Pacing, she found, always helped clear her mind when she wasn’t sure what to do, so that was what she would do. It was something she often saw Kyle do when he wasn’t sure what to add to his current painting. He’d put down his brushes and palettes, stand up from his stool, and pace in circles around his easel, inhaling the sharp scent of paint and turpentine which always permeated the house whenever he painted, and after a few minutes he’d sit back down refreshed, and be ready to keep painting. Sometimes Yukina would bring him a cup of tea while he was pacing, and he’d smile and say a few words of thanks. She sometimes thought that pacing was probably a habit she’d picked up from him. Pushing in her chair, she started walking in circles around the room, not thinking about anything in particular. Yukina closed her eyes and focused on the tap, tap, tap of her indoor shoes on the hardwood floor, the smell of flowers and grass wafting in through the open window, the tinkling of the windchimes, and - the sharp pain in her right shin as she misjudged her walking trajectory and walked shin-first into her desk. Wincing, she curled up into a ball on the floor and waited for the pain to go away. One advantage Kyle has over me, she thought, is that his studio has far more space than my study. Ouch. 

The pain subsided after a short while, so Yukina got up, wiped the couple of tears of pain that she’d squeezed from her eyes while waiting and sat on the desk, brushing aside her pen and paper with a gentle flick of her hand. Looking out of the window and into the Lucifenian countryside of rolling meadows (and, as she’d lived through all those years back, rolling heads), she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the fresh scent of grassy fields and flowers shortly, but not immediately, after a shower. It had rained yesterday, but the sun had remained shining and not hidden by rain clouds. In some parts of the far Orient, Yukina recalled, they called sunshowers “the fox’s wedding”. Hmmm, she thought, maybe writing something with that as a title would work. She raised her hand, sweeping her fingers through the silvery strips of metal that made up the windchimes, listening to them tinkle and clink as they fell off her fingers and onto one another. They were a gift from Kyle for her birthday, when she’d been writing her latest story and struggling like she was right now. He’d entered the study while she was wracking her brains over how to progress the next plot point, snuck up behind her, and jangled the windchimes behind her ear, startling her. After a brief scolding from Yukina and then the two laughing it off, he gave her the windchimes, saying that they’d be great for ambient sounds on breezy days, to think about and gain inspiration from. Yukina sighed, took the windchimes in her hand and smiled a gentle smile. By Held, she thought, I really do appreciate Kyle. 

Just then, she had to stifle a yawn. The breeze and warm sun were making her sleepy. Deciding not to fight it, Yukina stretched a little before pulling her chair back out and sitting down. She folded her arms on the desk and put her head down, listening to the tinkling of the windchimes in the breeze as she drifted off into a peaceful nap. 

When Yukina’s eyes finally opened, the sun was low in the sky, a faint smell of turpentine permeated the house, and someone had gently placed a blanket on her shoulders in her sleep.


End file.
